El Jinchūriki asesino cap 3: Un recuerdo pasado y una futura batalla
by Sarugafe
Summary: Summary:Naruto huye de una turba de aldeanos , termina sin saberlo en el bosque de la muerte y tiene una pequeña charla con Kurama , al despertar se da cuenta de que hay alguien en una batalla , Naruto ve a este como un heroe y le pide que lo entrene , desde ese dia nadia a sabido nada de el por 7 años...Hasta ahora


Se encontraba unos cansados Itachi , Ezio y Naruto recorriendo la zona de habian encontrado con el Uchiha mientras batallaba , estaba destrozado , malherido , con uno que otro hueso roto y con cortes profundos , por suerte ahora estaban cerca de Ame , irian directamente al hospital a que el sangrante Itachi se recuperara

Ezio:-¡Resiste , joder , no te mueras Itachi!-lo cargaba en una camilla elaborada y avanzaban lo mas rapido que podian mientras Naruto trataba de parar las hemorragias del agonizante cuerpo del desertor-Naruto , apura el paso , casi llegamos , trata de contenerlo lo mas que puedas-  
Naruto:-Hare lo que pueda , ha perdido mucha sangre , se nota que no ha comido , bebido , dormido , esta cansado , no creo que resista mucho tiempo mas-estaba preocupado por la salud de su reciente acompañante

Luego de correr incansablemente por el recorrido y por los tejados de Ame , finalmente llegaron al hospital. Asi pasaron horas hasta que el doctor salio del quirofano  
Ezio:-¿Como esta el doctor?-preocupadamente se levanto de su asiento para hacer la pregunta  
Doctor:-De momento esta bien , en su rapido analisis vimos sus problemas estaba destrozado , seria poco, se encontraba malherido , con uno que otro hueso roto y con cortes profundos , por suerte ahora estaban cerca de Ame para ayudarlo , no me quiero imaginar el sufrimiento del pobre muchacho-Ezio agredecio el estado de salud del pelinegro , luego se dirigio a Naruto  
Ezio:-Escuchame atentamente , existe la posibilidad de que este chico nos atrase mucho , por esa razon necesito que busques todo tipo de informacion , archivos , secretos e inclusive como se llama la mascota del hokage ¿Entendido?-Naruto en un rapido movimiento con la cabeza responde afirmativamente

En las siguientes horas el pobre y derrotado muchacho termino con la recoleccion de datos de la aldea , vaya si era un gran esfuerzo , la seguridad era , mejor que en cualquier otra aldea , pero bien fue utilizada su fuerza , habia recolectado toda la informacion , ahora solo quedaba reponer fuerzas y volver con Ezio. De momento se detendria a descansar en el arbol mas proximo , acostandose sobre una rama se dispuso a dormir. Al poco tiempo de ser obligado a despertar por culpa de unos sollozos de una pequeña niña , estando en frente 3 niños de apariencia bastante arrogante

Chico1:-Bien Konan mejor ve mostrando que hicistes con el papel que te acabamos de dar , venderemos tus tontas figuritas para comprarnos algunos petardos-el niño venia acompañado de otros dos idiotas chicos , la que les esperaba a esos mocosos-¿Y bien? ¿Que esperas?-finalizo dejando un ambiente tenso, la niña llamada Konan bajo la cabeza en señal de verguenza , abriendo las manos , dejo a la vista una linda flor de origami , a opinion de naruto , estaba muy bien hecha , pero los mocosos tenian una segunda opinion-¿Que? , ¿Eso es todo? ¿Una tonta flor de origami?, eres realmente inutil , no hemos logrado vender una sola de esas ya que a nadie le gustan , ahora desarma eso ¡Y haz una grulla!-Naruto no soporto mas sus ganas de moler a golpes a los crios y salio de su escondite , provocando un gran miedo en los niños , y poniendose a la defensiva y enfrente de la llamada Konan.

Naruto:-¿Y que pasaria si en realidad tu fueras el intil?-comenzo con una voz amenazadora-¿Acaso te crees mejor que los demas y por eso los conviertes en tus sirvientes?, mejor vete de aqui antes de que te deje colgado en un arbol de cabeza amordazado , y si tanto te molesta el no tener el dinero ¡Aqui tienes!-arrojandole un pequeña bolsa llena de monedas los miro fulminantemente-ahora, ¡Largo!-los mocosos salieron corriendo , asustados seria poco , estaban aterrados por el sujeto de capucha, mientras veia como se alejaban , decidio hablar con la niña que tenia un bonito color de pelo violeta-¿Estas bien? espero que no te hayan hecho nada, por cierto, mi nombre es Desmond y tu ¿Como te llamas?-dijo ofreciendole una mano para levantarse, la chica miro su mano y subio la mirada para ver el rostro de su protector, no pudo verlo muy bien , ya que llevaba una capucha que cubria casi todo su rostro, no le dio importancia al tema y se levanto con la ayuda de la mano-¿Y bien?, ¿Donde estan tus padres?, necesito llevarte con ellos-al habla del encapuchado , Konan bajo la cabeza en señal de trizteza  
Konan:-Yo...Nunca pude conocer a mis padres, supongo que murieron y me dejaron en el orfanato donde vivo, pero de todas formas , gracias por ayudarme-dio una falsa sonrrisa para despreocupar al encapuchado, cosa que el noto facilmente que era falsa, el habia dado muchas de esas cuado era niño y sabia reconocerlas facilmente  
Naruto:-Se que das una falsa sonrrisa, yo soy tu amigo y no tienes por que mostrarlas conmigo, creeme que no tienes que desconfiar en mi, y si gustas, te invito a comer un tazon de ramen en el puesto de aqui cerca, ¿Aceptas?-dijo extendiendole mostrando una sonrrisa de confialidad, a lo cual la chica respondio con otra sonrrisa y riendo, lo tomo de la mano y salieron hacia el puesto de comida, sin saber que alguien los vigilaba muy bien oculto en un techo  
Ezio:-Parece que Naruto ha encontrado una amiga, los dejare tranquilos, pero mas le vale haber recolectado toda la informacion que le pedi, sino...Creo que terminara como nuestro hospitalizado acompañante-Ezio ya imaginaba la tortura que le haria a su aprendiz sino cumplia con su tarea, realmente seria dolorosa

Mientras con el paso del tiempo, Naruto se habia hecho realmente fuerte gracias al entrenamiento de Ezio, tambien su acompañante de nombre Itachi desperto de su coma y fue tomado como aprendiz de Ezio, Konan empezaba a sentir un extraño sentimiento hacia el rubio, que en una ocasion descubrio su color de pelo ya que su capucha salio accidentalmente de su cabeza dejando ver su rostro perfectamente, a la vez con el tiempo, el sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte, llegando inclusive a que ella soñara con el.

Pero un dia Ezio llego con la decision de partie a otra aldea, Konan que habia escuchado la tan terrible noticia se sintio destruida, arruinada de por vida, ese mismo dia seria el ultimo que veria a su enamorado, sem le habia ocurrido la idea de declararsele ahi mismo, ese dia Desmond Auditore (quiero aclarar que Ezio le dio el apellido ya que lo queria como un hijo) caeria ante sus pies y seria suyo por siempre, sip, ese era su plan  
Para esa misma tarde, Itachi, Naruto y Ezio, estaba partiendo de Ame por las gigantescas puertas principales, estaban ya ssaliendo cuando una voz detiene a Naruto

Konan:-¡Naruto-kun, espera!-freno frente a el mientras tomaba aire agitadamente  
Naruto:-¿Konan?, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Te olvidaste de algo?-pregunto extrañado, creyo darle todo lo que necesitaba  
Konan:-Mas bien yo tengo que darte algo a ti, para que me recuerdes...por siempre-agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa, lo acerco rapidamente hacia ella y lo beso, ninguno de los dos sabe cuanto duro el beso , solo a ellos les parecieron horas de un hermoso cariño, pero fueron separados por la falta de aire, Konan bajo la cabeza con un fuerte rubor-espero que me aceptes...Naruto-kun-dijo en un susurro nervioso, a lo cual Naruto la toma de la barbilla y la besa con mas intensidad que la vez anterior, nuevamente separados por falta de aire, Naruto decidio hablar  
Naruto:-Te recordare por siempre...Konan-chan-se giro y vio como Itachi y Ezio estaban con la madibula por el piso, como en las caricaturas

Itachi:-Guau, eso fue algo...Intenso-con algo de asombro intento visualizar a Konan, pero fue en vano ya que esta estaba corriendo hacia Ame-Y al parecer, a ella le gusto mas el segundo-Itachi termino de habla y fue el turno de Ezio para emocionarse  
Ezio:-¡Ni en todos mis años de vida habia visto algo asi!, ¿Como diablos eres tan bueno con las mujeres?,en Suna las mujeres van corriendo como locas hacia ti, ¡Inclusive tienes un club de fangirls!, en Kiri, ¡Joder!, ni siquiera te metias al agua en las termas y ya te saltaban todas las del vestuario de mujeres, ¡Y aun asi, no entiendo como consigues mujeres, y yo no consigo ninguna!-

Naruto:-Jajajajajaja, ¿Que puedo decirte Ezio-sensei?, parece que las mujeres no quieren a un vegestorio con capucha, jajajaja-eso no lo soportaba, tenia mujeres, ¡E inclusive se burlaba de su edad!, eso no lo iria a permitir pero ya se le ocurriria algo  
Ezio:-Al menos yo en la siguiente aldea no tendre que hacer 100 abdominales cargando 50kg de rocas y 100 flexiones de brazos con piedras al rojo vivo por su temperatura para asegurarse de que alguien no toque con su barriga el suelo-sonrrio satanicamente mientras veia como Naruto se ponia blanco por el miedo, si esa seria su venganza y como la iria a disfrutar  
...

Escuche unos gritos derrepente y me desperte bruascamente, baje las escaleras con rapidez viendo como unos hombres armados habian entrado a la casa y atado a Tsunami a una silla mientras Kakuyo lloraba en una esquina con varios moretones, los hombres miraron muy lujuriosamente a Tsunami mientras trataba de sacarles las ropas, al instante me abalance sobre ellos clavandole al de la izquierda la cuchilla en la traquea y al otro le corte un brazo, el aterrado hombre manco gritaba con horror por su herida mientras veia el cadaver de su amigo, me acerque con una sola pregunta

Naruto:-¿Quien...Te envio?-los ojos de Naruto empezaron a cambiar a un tono rojizo con pupila rasgada  
Hombre:-...Ga..Ga...Gato nos envio a matar a Tazuna...-se desmayo por la perdida de sangre, pero murio por la espada que fue clavada en su pecho destruyendo su corazon  
Naruto:-Ahora es tu turno...Gato...Juro que hoy moriras..¡Asi me llame Naruto Uzumaki!-guardo su espada y desato a Tsunami de la silla, la cual lo abrazo al instante-Dime Tsunami-chan...¿Donde estan todos?-  
Tsunami:-Ellos...Estan...En el puente...Ellos estan...ahi-se desmayo, pobre, el estres destruyo su sistema de razonamiento, dejandola acostada en el sofa, salio corriendo hacia el puente que estaba fabricando Tazuna, de seguro la estaban pasandolo algo mal...

Y hasta aqui, joder me costo un carajo escribir esto, perdonen la tardanza , muchos examenes y muy poco tiempo fueron la razon de mi tardanza yrecuerden, no se desesperen esta es LA PARTE UNO, asi que falta la dos y quiza la tres, asi que no se desesperen

¡Nos vemos!

¡Yho!


End file.
